


The Art of Payback

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gun Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tiny Rick had travelled the universe, and in every one of them she was there to defeat him. But he's found a way to get revenge. He may not be able get his Summer, but he's found another Summer to play with. But he'll find out that it was a big mistake to choose the Summer belonging to C-137.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts), [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts).



> This was a dream I had a while ago and I have posted my Rick and Morty fanfics yet. So here ya go!  
> There are elements of rape and sexual violence. I have a sick mind and would hate to effect anyone that this bothers. So please read with discretion:)  
> Thank you!

The Art of Payback

Summer looked at her phone, staring blankly at the name on her contact list. No matter how much she tried, the courage to call this person left her with a pit in her stomach she couldn’t shake. She knew he would be annoyed. Maybe he wouldn’t even answer. Usually it was him who would call her. If he needed something. And only then. But she didn’t mind. She liked the feeling of being needed. Of being dependable. Even a little praise now and again through the casual insults was something she craved. It made her sick thinking about it. How much she desired comfort from someone who wanted nothing to do with her. Not anymore.

And that worst part? It wasn’t a boyfriend or best friend she had a fight with. It was her grandfather.

Rick Sanchez was an amazing scientist, a genius dimension traveler, a total badass, and terrible family man. When Mom let Jerry back into their lives, he left. Well, not really left for good, but mentally he checked out. He barley took Morty on his missions, which didn’t seem to bother her little bro. She was disturbed by how happy he was to just stay home and chill. His grades were still terrible but his attendance was much better. And at least Grandpa still wanted to talk to him. Summer couldn’t believe she was feeling jealous of Morty’s time with Rick. If he doesn’t want her why bother? How come when Ethan dumped her for Tiffany she just needed a day to get over it (well a day of walking around with no skin) and only a week to get over Tammi’s fake friendship. Yet her she was lying on her bed after months of moping wanting to at least text him.

“Screw it.” Summer threw her phone to the end of the bed. “Screw him.”

She closed her eyes and allowed the stress to take over. Fortunately, sleep came easy to Summer. She drifted off.

The sound of rushing water woke Summer with a jolt. She opened her eyes to find she was no longer in her bed. She tried to process where she was. The water she heard was pouring down from a shower and drenching her as she slipped around a tile floor. She placed her hand on the glass wall to steady herself as she made her way crawling towards a steel seat. The water continued to pour on her even after she made it to the chair. Catching her breath she examined herself, still in a daze. She shivered from the cold air despite the water being hot. Panic began to set as she realized why she was so cold and felt nothing on her. Her clothes were gone. She stood quickly balances herself against the wall.

“Mom?!” She banged on the glass. “Dad?! Morty?!” The dead silence amongst her desperate banging echoed with a deathly terror. She whispered to herself.

“Grandpa?”

“Beth and Jerry are out.”  
Summer recognized the voice that finally responded, but she also felt a nervous pit in her stomach. She wanted Rick back so why didn’t she feel safe? The figure appeared from the shadows and although she was still in a daze, she could see who it was. And now she knew why she wanted to scream.  
“And Morty?” The small figure smiled at her with sinister confidence. “Well hes safely tucked away upstairs. Didn’t want him interfering so I made sure the ropes were nice and tight. And the tape over his mouth should keep those annoying moans from making my ears bleed.”  
He tapped on the glass wall as Summer glared at him.  
“Just you and me tonight.”  
Summer banged on the glass causing him to jolt back but he soon recovered and laughed out loud.  
“Let me out you sick little bastard!”  
He smiled at her as she sank to the ground. The drug he injected her with was finally taking its affect. He knelt down mocking her heavy breathing as she faded in and out on the wet tile. That water drenched her head to toe.  
“No can do Sum Sum. Tiny Rick has a score to settle.”  
After that, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for indulging in my bored fantasies. I noticed as I write this I suck at writing Rick. I will definitely work at that as the story continues. For now enjoy chapter two!

Rick walked into the shower and let the hot water drench his clothes and hair. He shook his head and knelt down beside Summer, rubbing her back as he listened to her soft breathing.  
“There we go.” He spoke gently. “It’ll be much easier to do this while you’re asleep.”  
He pull a pair of titanium cuffs from his pocked and strapped Summer’s wrists behind her back.   
“But don’t worry, you’ll be awake for everything else. Wide awake.”  
He placed some cuffs on her ankles as well. Then proceeded to remove her wet ponytail from her hair. He placed her wet locks across her back, caressing her neck. Her groaning startled him but he composed himself to make it seem as if he planned for her to wake up at this very moment.   
“What? What the hell?”  
Summer attempted to move her arms. She rolled around on her stomach and grunted as she pulled.   
“Ssummer Summer, stop that. You’ll hurt yourself.”  
Summer rolled her eyes. “Oh like you give a damn. Let me go!”  
Rick had to admit he took pleasure in watching her squirm. But pain was not his plan for her. Oh no, it would much more to make her suffer through humiliation. And any marks on her body would ruin the fun.   
He placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. She fought to release herself as he smiled.   
“What was that? What was that, Summer?”   
She grew even more aditated. She kicked at him but was able to pin her down and move his hand between her legs.  
“Y-you saying you want to me to do this?”   
With two fingers he pressed against her clit and gave is a soft massage. Summers muffled screams soon melted into soft groans. Her eyes rolled back as he continued.   
“Oh you like that don’t you? You’re a l-little closeted slut. You gonna get wet for me?”  
She shook her head but he was already feeling the dampness against his fingers.   
“That’s nice. Very nice. Now you understand how things go don’t ya?”  
He flipped her over, giving her time to gasp for air.   
“Tonight, you’re mine. You’re gonna do whatever I want.”  
“Like hel-“  
His hand went back over her mouth as he shook his head placed a finger to his lips.   
“And you’re only gonna talk when I tell you it’s okay.”   
She glared at him but stayed silent. He kept her still as kicked his shoes off. His bare toe rubbed at her wetness as she closed her eyes. His free hand grabbed her right tit. She groaned but stayed in place as he massaged both breasts, and gave them a gentle slap. His hand slid down her abdomen, caressing it with the tips of his fingers.   
“Oh look at you. Such a grown up woman. You think you have everything figured out? Are you too cool and too mature for your ole’ grandpa.”  
Her words were muffled but he could make out a few words. He took his hand off.  
“What was that?”  
She swallowed and took a breath before answering.   
“You’re not my grandpa.”  
His look of disdain soon formed into a grim smile. Summer knew she shouldn’t be relieved but at least he wasn’t angry. He moved his faced down and rubbed against the nape on her neck. He whispered in her ear, shaking her very core. 

“Well that makes all this alright then doesn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are going to get even more intense for our Summer. Thanks for reading and thank you for your support!! You guys are amazing. Also a special thanks to Mariana and Oswin for your great advice!! love you both!!


	3. Chapter 3

Morty jostled in the chair as he tried once again to slam it into the door of the closet. The sock in his mouth made it almost impossible to scream but he did grunt as he 

struggled with the ropes. His arms were burning from the escape attempt, but he continued despite that. He couldn’t hear Summer anymore. He heard her once scream out 

and plotted murder, but now there was no sound. He knew she wasn’t dead, but far worse plans were in Tiny Rick’s head. He bragged about everything he was going to do to 

her as he was tying him up. He remembered the smile on his face and the terrifying look in his eyes. The memory strengthened his determination as he kept tipping the chair 

into the door. As he made his seventh attempt. But this time he the door open and he fell back, hitting his head on the floor. It worked! But then he realized the door was 

open because of his impact. 

 

He looked up to see Rick standing over him. 

“Wha-what are you doing Morty? Practicing for burglars?”

Morty squealed through his gag as Rick kneeled down and ripped off the tape. He spit the sock out   
“  
Rick!” Morty screamed, partially for the stinging pain. “You gotta get to the lab! The one in your basement garage. Tiny Rick! He’s got Summer!!”

Rick untied Morty from the chair. “What?”  
“Tiny Rick! He took Summer and he’s gonna, oh God Rick he’s gonna-“

Morty stood up to find that Rick was already up on his feet, his laser gun set to kill. He was walking down the hall as he looked over his shoulder as his grandson. 

 

“Morty. Stay here. You don’t wanna see what’s about to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is short. Not feeling the best today and once I'm feeling better I plan to work on another story today. This one will continue on Monday! Glad you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go again! Sorry it's taken so long. Had some health issues to take care of. But I finally figured out how to continue this silly story! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Things are about to get really serious for our Summer.  
> And awaaay we go!

"I searched every dimension, every universe where a Tiny Rick was defeated. Hoping to find some way of surviving! But in every one of them, there you were. The only one to defeat me. Convincing your brother to stop me, convincing Rick to reach through, hell in some you straight up killed me! But the fact remains. You are my destruction."

Summer sat on her knees, hands still cuffed behind her as her wet hair trickled water down her bare skin. She felt his hands on her shoulders as she flinched but he pulled her back and continued. 

"And now, I have you were I want to make you pay. To make you squeal."

"Go to hell." She grunted.

He rubbed her shoulders and chuckled. "Oh sweetie, we both know the both of us will when I'm through with you. I'm gonna ruin you for every man that comes next."

"I can't believe this is your way of making me suffer." Summer scoffed. "You really wanna fuck me that badly?"

"More importantly," Rick turned her chin so she was facing him. "You wanna fuck me."

Summer shuddered. She yanked her chin away and looked back down. 

"Or at least your Rick." He chuckled. "I guess bigger is better. But trust me, if you know what you're doing it's not the size that counts."

"I'm gonna be sick." Summer gagged.

Rick climbed on her lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna feel like a sick fuck. Sick for loving this too much."

Summer tried to protest but she was cut off by Rick pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She knew she should pull away, she should scream, bite his tougue! But the taste, the sensation. It overtook her as he stood up and placed a chain on her collar. He pulled her towards a bed sitting in the center. She crawled towards him, rolling her eyes at the predicament. Yet she yearned for more. And as he predicted, that made her feel like a sick fuck. 

"Think of it this way, Sum Sum," He coaxed her onto the bed. She looked at the pillow before lying down on her back.

"You won't be my grand daughter after this." 

He split apart her legs and pulled down his pants. She closed her as she felt him enter her.

"You'll be my bitch."

When Summer woke up, Rick was gone. She rolled over, curling up into a ball. She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She rubbed the wetness between her legs, yearning for a shower. She decided against it as punishment. She was dirty for a reason. Tiny Rick made her cum with no fight last night. She screamed his name as he demanded. She purred like a kitten when he fingered her pussy, stretching her out. He laughed at her weakness. Still, she stayed definant. She told him what her Rick was going to do to him when he found them. 

Her Rick. What does that mean? She wasn't even his real Summer. she was another replacement for who knows how many Summers before her. She was certain they all worshipped him as well. Begged for his attention. But what happened when they couldn't cut it? He left. Took his Morty and came here. To her demension. Morty loved her as he did his own sister. But Rick? Why should he care what happnes to her. Maybe, maybe he thought she deserved this. For being a needy bitch. Maybe....he set this up. 

Summer shook that thought from her head and staggered towards the shower. No, he isn't here because he doesn't know. He will come. He will. He will. 

She turned on the water and grabbed the hose to clean her legs. She washed away the cum. The blood. Rick found out that night she was a virgin. She came close with Ethan but he alway chickened out. Or she always felt like it was bad timing. Too late for that now. Her first time, probably her only time, was with Tiny Rick. She slumped agaisnt the wall and let herself have a good cry. Then she realized. She was alone. He wasn't here!

She choked back the tears and stood up, leaving the shower on. There would be plenty of time to cry over this later. She had to get the hell out of here. With all her might, she pulled on the hose of the shower, kicking at the hindges as she felt them loosen. She felt back as the hose popped out and she winced. The wet floor and the bare skin made the pain even worse. But she swallowed the pain. Brandishing her weapon, she climbed out of the shower and raced towards the door. 

"Oh big tough girl eh?" 

The voice echoed through the lab but she didn't care. She continued to run as the door to the ceiling got closer. 

"You were a gentle ktten last night. Nice to see you still have claws."

She wanted to sass back but she knew that would give him an advantage. All she had to do was make it to the door, her parents had to be home by now looking for her. Why did they not check here? Why didn't Morty tell them where she was?

"Go ahead and run. You'll come back." 

Summer pulled down the ladder and scrambled up to the door. She made it! She pulled the latch down and climbed out. She completely forgot she was wet and naked but she didn't care. 

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa Rick? Morty are you okay?!" 

She ran into the house and dropped to her knees. 

Tiny Rick walked up behind her. She glared at him.

"Where am I?" She demanded. "Where did you take me?"

A slap across the face sent Summer to the ground. She felt her body go numb as she faded out. Rick dragged her back towards the trap door, carrying her bridal style to an elevator he installed in his own lab. He smiled down at the unconscious prisoner in his arms, answering her question none the less. 

"Home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a bit rough. You're about to find out why Tiny Rick's Summer ran away. Be prepared.

Morty ran outside to the garage passing Rick.  
“Slow down Morty! Y-you’re gonna trip.”  
“We have to save her Rick! We have to get her out of there!”  
Morty opened the hatch to the basement lab and scurried down the ladder.  
“Okay, well you have fun down there, I’m gonna-gonna go rescue your sister. Have fun jacking off.”  
“What are you talking about Rick?!” Morty shouted up to him.  
“He’s not there, genius. He took her back to his dimension.”  
Morty climbed back up the ladder with a perplexed look on his faced. “But, but I heard her!”  
“Maybe he had her down there at first,” Rick adjusted the dial on his portal gun. “But they’re huge amounts of portal residue from another gun. I traced it back to where he took her.”  
“Well what are waiting for?!” Morty cried out.  
“For you to strap on your big boys pants and stop whining like a pussy.” Rick put his hand on his hip as his grandson pouted his lip. He sighed and placed the hand on his shoulder.  
“Look, Morty. What you’re about to see, it-it ain’t pretty Morty. In fact it’ll be disgusting. We aren’t going there to save Summer from being deflowered, with how long she’s been there that ship has sailed. We’re there to get her out and get revenge. Are you ready for that?”  
Morty grabbed Rick by the collar. “Turn the fucking portal on Rick!”  
Rick smiled proudly at his grandson and turned on the portal as Morty tossed his a gun. They loaded and stepped in. 

The room they entered seemed like Jerry’s man cave, only the wall was covered with TV screens. Two recliners sat in the center of the room with shelves of dvds stacked on them. The room was dark with only the tv screens emanating light from the static.  
“This looks like dad’s rom but….what happened it?” Morty walked around in confusion.  
“Guess this Jerry did some redecorating. I kinda dig it.” Rick admitted.  
Morty walked over to the shelf and read the dvds. One in particular caught his eye.  
“FUN TIMES IN THE SUMMER.” Morty read. “Huh, guess the Morty of this world has fun with Tiny Rick. Wonder if he’s as warped as he is. Well, at least they hang out.” He grumbled under his breath.  
“What was that?” Rick turned.  
“Nothing.” Morty popped the dvd in to change the subject. 

 

At first there was nothing on the screen but the empty basement lab. Then Summer came into view. Rick and Morty sat down to watch the tape.  
“Grandpa! Morty!” Summer called out on the screen. She held her phone in her hand and was looking at it constantly.  
“Mom needs you guys to clean up the kitchen from your last experiment!”  
Tiny Rick and his Morty emerged from under the counter. They had a mischievous smile on their faces.  
“Hey Summer.” Tiny Rick inched towards her. They had her surrounded.  
“What the hell are you to up to?”  
Morty inched behind her. “Oh we’re just kinda bored…Jessica isn’t feeling well.”  
Summer looked confused. “Okay….well I’m sorry to hear that, but you guys need to step off cause you’re freaking me out.”  
Tiny Rick chuckled. He suddenly looked at the camera and winked. “Oh, are we freaking her out Morty?”  
“Oh gee Summer,” Morty grabbed Summer’s shoulders. “Let’s make you feel more comfortable!”  
“What are you doing?! Get off me you freaks!” Summer kicked at Tiny Rick as he grabbed the elastic on her yoga pants.  
“Oh yeah, Morty lets do that!”  
“Stop it! Ethan is on his way over!”  
Tiny Rick glared. “Ethan? That douchebag who dumped you for a girl with Stripper tities?!”  
“He said he was sorry.” Summer glared back still trying to kick Tiny Rick away and push Morty off.  
“You deserve better, Summer” Morty said. “You deserve a real man.” He grabbed her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze.  
“Ethan’s an idiot! You need to learn what it should feel like when you’re with a man.” Tiny Rick agreed. He pulled her yoga pants down and rubbed her panties.  
“I’ll take your word for it! Stop! What are you doing?!” Summer grunted and squirmed as Tiny Rick ripped her panties off and spread her legs apart.  
“Let me gomm…mmmh!”  
Summer was stopped from protesting by Morty’s hand over her mouth. “Go ahead Rick, I got her.”  
Rick took his index finger and tickled her clit. Her muffled screams didn’t even make an echo.  
“Oh does that tickle? Does that tickle Summer? Want some more?”  
Summer shook Morty off her. “If you two keep this up I’m gonna tell mom about your perverted fantasies!” She screamed.  
Tiny Rick and Morty smiled at each other. Summer grabbed her pants from the floor and ran off screen.  
“She’s gonna tell Mom, Morty. We can’t have that.”  
Morty ran off screen. A struggle could be heard and soon Summer was dragged back by Morty. A gun was pointed to her head.  
“Oh no, we’re not gonna let that happen.” Morty sneered.  
“Help me get her on the table, Morty.”  
Morty grabbed their Summer under her arms while Tiny Rick lifted her legs. She didn’t stand a chance. Morty pulled out a pair of chain cuffs from his pocket.  
“Jessica loves these.” He smiled.  
“Fuck off! Both of you!” Summer screamed.  
Morty held her down and she kicked around and Tiny Rick yanked off her shirt. Her sports bra was easy to tear apart. He had Morty keep her mouth shut with both hands as he chained her wrists to her ankles. Her legs were bent and split apart. Tiny Rick pulled a vibrator out of his drawer.  
“Gonna try and tell Mom now, Summer?”  
Tiny Rick turned the vibrator on highest setting. He flicked her clit with the buzzing toy. She screamed.  
“What’s that? You like that?” He did it again. She shook the chains. No use. “I think she likes that Morty.”  
“Oh she does, Rick. You should see her eyes. They’re bulging.”  
Rick pressed the device against her clit and moved it up and down. Her screams and muffled curses turned to groans and grunts. She thrusted up and down.  
“Oh, there we go….” Morty smiled looking down as his captured sister.  
“Ethan ever make you cum, Summer?” Tiny Rick gloated. “I’ll bet he can’t do it.”  
“That wuss couldn’t put it up.” Morty joined in.  
“Yeah, I’ll make you cum, Summer.” Tiny Rick rubbed the vibrator harder against her clit. “Maybe when you feel what it’s like for a real man to make you cum, you’ll get why he’s such a loser. Wanna cum Summer?”  
Summer shook her head and made a noise.  
“What she’d say, Morty?”  
“She said she wants you keep going, Rick.” Morty laughed.  
Summer shook her head with fury. “Oh don’t stop?” Morty asked. “She says don’t stop!”  
Tiny Rick laughed and pressed the vibrator real hard against her wet clit.  
“Come on. Come on….almost…almost….”  
Summer moaned loud through Morty’s hand. They mocked her.  
“Mm…mmm….m…!!” Morty and Tiny Rick joined in.  
Summer suddenly relaxed as her pelvis jolted up and down. Tiny Rick turned off the vibrator and chuckled. Morty looked between her legs.  
“Oh she came hard, Rick!”  
“Yeah she did, Morty. Go ahead and lets switch off.”  
Morty released Summer who gasped and groaned. “You bastards, I hope you’re satisfied now let me go!”  
Tiny Rick and Morty started bawling over at the sight. Summer was tossing and turning on her back with her wrists and ankle in the air. She looked like a pitiful bug on its back.  
“Look at her go, Morty! She’s rolling around like an egg!” Tiny Rick fell against Morty who placed his arm on Tiny Rick for support. They had tears from laughing so hard.  
Summer gritted her teeth. “Let me go right now or I’m gonna kick-“  
Tiny Rick put his hand on her mouth. “Go ahead Morty, your turn.”  
Summer shook her head and cried a muffled no. Morty turned on the vibrator.  
“Watch this Morty.” Tiny Rick paused him. He squeezed Summers nose shut, blocking her airwaves. Summer squirmed as her eyes widen. Morty placed the vibrator on her clit and thrusted it against her.  
“Oh what’s that? What’s that? You can’t breathe?!” Tiny Rick mocked her. “Oh well if you can’t breathe you can’t hang with Ethan!”  
“You can’t tell Mom either!” Morty joined it, contining to torture her with the vibrator. Cum squirted from her body. Morty cackled and pushed it harder.  
Tiny Rick relased her and Summer coughed a fit. “Don’t do that again!” She threatened.  
“Oh do it again?” Tiny Rick pulled her down and closed her nose and mouth again. “Do it again Morty!”  
Morty obeyed. They held it longer as her body convulsed. He let her go again. Her cum was dripping on the table.  
“Oh gosh, I’m gonna kill you both!” Summer gagged.  
Tiny Rick grabbed her mouth again. “Again yeah?”  
Summer shook her head but Tiny Rick held her nose. “Morty!”  
Morty pushed the tip of the vibrator into Summer’s vagina. She moaned from the insertion.  
“Tell you what, little Summer.” Tiny Rick looked down at her. “If you cum hard and we like it, I’ll let you breathe. You wanna breathe again?”  
“Oh I’m sure she can cum for us good Rick!”  
“You gonna cum for us?”  
Summer had no choice but to nod.  
“Lets see it! Come on!”  
Morty pulled it in and out. Summer closed her eyes and almost passed out. The cum exploded from her body all over Morty. He dropped the vibrator and backed up.  
“Oh baby look at that Rick!” He pointed at the puddle on the table. “She loved that!”  
Rick let her go and forced her to look. “See Summer, that’s what a real man does. Ethan can’t do that for you.”  
“Says you!” Summer tried to yell but was too out of breath. “You sick, twisted..”  
Tiny Rick jumped Summer and she was held down once again. “That’s enough out of you. You don’t need to talk. You just need to hold still and cum for us some more til were satisfied.”  
Tiny Rick placed three strips of tape over Summer’s mouth. He kissed her tape. Then he climbed on her chest and slapped her breasts. Morty and Tiny Rick ignored her drowned out cries as they continued to vibe her.  
“Summer!” Beth’s voice was heard off screen. “Ethan is here.”  
Summer struggled so furiously she almost knocked Tiny Rick to the floor. Tiny Rick held her down.  
“Morty, go tell your mom that Summer doesn’t wanna hang with Ethan tonight. She’s gonna go on a little adventure with her grandpa and brother!”  
“Sure thing Rick!” Morty ran off screen. Summer squirmed and kicked but Tiny Rick turned the vibrator back on and held it on her clit. She surrendered.  
“Oh no. No one can hear you.” He spoke softly to her. “You’re all mine. Ethan doesn’t get you anymore. No one does. Just me.”  
“Nmm!” Summer shook her head and challenged him.  
“Oh honey.” He kissed her taped mouth as he’s vibed her sore clit.  
“You don’t have a choice.”  
Morty returned and walked over to the camera. He winked as well. Then adjusted it.  
“Morty lets her ready. Hand me that rope.”

 

“Turn it off Morty.”  
Morty didn’t even need to be commanded. He was already scrambling for the remote. The power button switched of the tv and they were finally free of the sight. Both of them sat in shock for a few minutes trying to process what they just witnessed. Rick finally turned to dumbstruck Morty.  
“Morty?” Rick asked gently.  
“Rick?” Morty responded.  
“We need to find my sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile! I was dealing with some health issues. But in between I got a wee bit more creative with my ideas for this story! Poor Summer. Glad you guys are enjoying the story!

“Rick!”

Tiny Rick excused himself from his table when he heard Morty calling for him. He walked down into the dark corridors where they kept their squealing prisoner. She was strapped to a table, covered in her sweat. Morty had a vibrator held against her clit.

“She’s doing it, again.” Morty smiled.

Summer thought when she first met Tiny Rick’s Morty that he might be wearing some kind of manipulator chip like they put on their Jessica. She was now a sex doll for Morty’s pleasure but despite this, Morty loved playing around with Summer. He told her what they used to do to the Summer of this dimension and it made her sick. But she still had no idea what happened to her. She almost didn’t want to know. It didn’t take long for her to figure out that Morty was no victim. He was a slimy disgusting pervert just like Tiny Rick. The only think that brought her any comfort was the image of her own brother chopping him up and throwing him in a blender when he sees what they did to her.   
They were coming right? 

“She’s holding it in from me.” 

Rick shook his head. Their Summer was a pitiful virgin who was easy to break. Her first orgasm was his own doing. But this Summer was skilled. Yes he took her virginity but she was already experimenting and knew to hold in an orgasm. No doubt it was torment, but she found it all worth to make them angry. Of course, that’s what he knew she thought would be their reaction as she smirked at him. 

“Maybe your Morty just isn’t pleasing me enough. Can’t get it up?” Summer gloated. 

“Didn’t have any issues doing it to my own sister.” Morty leaned against the wall with a haughty expression. “She flooded like a waterfall when I went at her.”

Summer glared at him. “That’s not something you brag about.” 

Morty shrugged. He walked over to Jessica and whispered something in her ear. She frowned but then nodded and walked away sulking. 

“Well, Morty.” Rick looked over at him with a toothy grin.”

“Yeah, Rick?” 

“I think our little Summer here needs….a shower.” He winked, squeezing one of Summer’s tits. She yanked away. 

“I’m not taking a shower with you nitwits.” 

“Oh sweetie,” Rick unchained her from the wall but placed a collar and leash around her neck. “We won’t be joining you.”   
Rick dragged her by the leash towards a hot pink door. Summer noticed it when she was being chained down, but she didn’t care to find out what was behind it. Now she was about to. She could feel the orgasm in her about to subside. And she was ready for another fight. Rick scanned a card and the door swooshed open. Summer could hear laughter from the room inside. The laughter of women. She gasped when she saw who was in the room. 

“Tammi?”   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Morty grabbed the disc he and Rick just watched and smashed it under his foot. Rick didn’t stop him. If anyone couldn’t hear the noise from the video they wouldn’t hear his angry ranting.   
“We sat here wasting time watching a disgusting video instead of finding Summer!” Morty continued to smash the disc as it became shards. 

“Morty, Morty.” Rick finally pulled him away to keep him from hurting his foot. “These tapes will help us find out what happened to the other Summer. Might even provide us clues to figure out where the entrance to that damn lab is. It’s got to be deep, deep underground.”

“Rick, I-I can’t watch another! I gotta go find-“

“Morty?”

“Jessica!” Morty stopped at the door to see Jessica standing there with a smile on her face. 

“Morty! I thought you said you were gonna spend time with Summer all night.”

Morty glared at Rick who nodded. They both knew what needed to be done. 

“Oh yeah, well she got….boring?” Morty rubbed his neck. 

Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh okay! Wait, why is Tiny Rick so…Tall?”

“Wow.” Rick said. “She’s dumb.” 

“Shut up Rick!” Morty defended her. “He decided to take something so he could be taller. That way he could reach Summer better…” 

“Pull up, Morty.” Rick whispered, pulling him aside. 

“Well she might ask more questions!” 

“She’s not gonna ask any more questions! She’s brainless.”

“Rick! That happens to be my future wife!” 

“Morty that wasn’t an insult. She’s being brain controlled. Look at her eyes.” 

Morty turned to see Jessica gorgeous eyes he would usually stare longingly into. In their place was a purple glow. It was dim to him at first but when he got close enough he saw. Manipulator chip implanted somewhere on her body was causing her eyes to glow.   
Those bastards.

“Ready?” 

Morty lost his train of thought when Jessica asked him a question. 

“Ready for what?” 

“For me.” 

Jessica ripped open her shirt and revealed a black lacey bra. Morty stared at the embroidery and knew at that moment, he was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Plan not to take too long of a break next time:)
> 
> Fair warning guys, brutal rape in this one. very emotional chapter. I cried writing it.

Rick and Morty dropped their jaws at the same time as Jessica stood there proudly. Rick nudged Morty when it was apparent she was waiting for a response.   
“Um,” Morty stammered, “Those are, those are amazing looking Jessica!”   
“I’m gonna be sick.” Rick groaned. Morty pushed him to the side. “Could you give Tiny Rick and me a minute?”   
Jessica nodded, still gleeful of compliment Morty gave her. It made him so angry to see her pleading for attention like that. He would give anything for his Jessica to gladly undress in front of him but only when she wants it. Not when she’s brainwashed into fucking him. And those disgusting rapists have his sister. Now he felt sick. Rick broke him out of his thoughts.   
“Oh gaw..oh..” Rick groaned some more.   
“Rick stop that, you’ll hurt her feelings! Listen, I’m gonna take her to the bedroom-“  
“Seriously Morty are you that hard?”  
“Not for that!” He whispered the next sentence. “She’ll know where they took Summer. Maybe I can get access.”   
“What do you want me to do while you’re at that? Besides vomit.”   
“Why would I-why would I want you to vomit? Just do your super science thing and maybe you can find a way in too.”   
“You know what Morty?” Rick rubbed his chin. “That’s not a half-assed idea!”  
Morty rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Just, try to find Summer. Please.”   
Rick was already under the table, looking at the wiring of the security system. He could hear Morty’s nervous laugh and Jessica’s playful giggle. He swallowed his vomit and got to work. Shards of the destroyed cd caught his attention and he looked over at the other sets.   
“Shit.” He scoffed. 

Morty walked behind Jessica who was pulling him quickly into the room. He was confused at first as she was taking him to his parent’s room and he almost said that. But he kept quiet once he entered. The room had a large King bed with a gold encrusted canopy. A giant screen was fastened to the wall facing the bed. A lava lamp sat on the night stand. It was his parent’s room. But that was his dream bed! Jessica walked over to the bed and bent over.   
“Jessica what are you…?” Morty looked at her quizzically.   
Jessica was confused now. Stood up ashamed. “Did I do something wrong?”   
“No no!” Morty walked over and took her hand. “You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. I’m just…not in the mood tonight.”   
Jessica smiled. “Oh I’m so silly.” She walked over to the dresses and pulled a case out from the underwear drawer. “This always helps. I guess it was a good idea to have Rick make a copy of this one from you.”  
She opened the case and pulled out a DVD. Morty held back a moan. Another fucking DVD. He was sickened by the last one. And he was not in the mood to see how much worse they could get. Jessica popped in the DVD and with a smile pushed the play button. 

The screen showed an empty room. Summer’s room. Jessica was holding the video camera and adjusting it while Tiny Rick and his Morty dragged a blindfolded and bound Summer into her room.   
“Keep that thing steady, Jess baby.” Morty looked at the camera as Summer tried to pull away. Her hands were tied behind her back, making it easy to keep her from running.   
Morty read the name of the DVD and texted Rick.  
Check out the dvd called “Summer Comes Early”.   
Then he continued to watch as Summer on the screen grunted and tried again to run.   
“Where is he?” Summer screamed out. “Where is Ethan?!”  
“Oh my gosh, Rick can you believe she’s still horny for that idiot?”  
“Good thing your girlfriend told us everything, Morty. She’d be halfway to California in his stupid Ferrari.”  
Summer managed to yank away from Morty’s grasp but Tiny Rick locked the door.   
“J-Jessica told you?” Summer’s voice broke.  
“Why wouldn’t she?” Morty sneered. “She wants what’s best for you just like Rick does.”   
Tiny Rick yanked the blindfold off. Summer shook her hair out of her eyes and turned to Jessica.   
“Jess, I don’t blame you okay? You have no choice. But we can fight them Jess! We have to get away!”   
“Morty,” Jessica’s voice was heard gently, “Maybe we should just let them go. If she doesn’t want-“  
“What makes you think she doesn’t want it Jessica huh?!” Tiny Rick laughed. “You want it don’t you?”   
“Trust me, Jessica, she loves this just as much.” Morty grabbed Summer and shoved her to ground. A sickening thud echoed through the room. She rolled over on her back and gave Morty a sharp kick in the crotch.   
“No I don’t!” Summer shouted. “Now where the hell is Ethan! If you hurt him I’ll-“  
Tiny Rick had been pulling Summer’s pants off and now had her underwear removed and shoved into her mouth. Morty grabbed a piece of rope and tied the underwear in place.   
“Morty, why don’t you and Jesscia go check on our wimpering hostage down stairs. He’s probably peed his pants by now.” Tiny Rick said as he straddled a squirming Summer.   
“Morty please, she doesn’t like this.” Jessica pleaded.   
Tiny Rick looked at Morty and smiled. “I think your girl to see her enjoying herself Morty.”   
Morty handed Rick a device. He turned it on and produced a wave of glowing blue electric pulses. He zapped Summer with it. She screamed through her gag. He held it on her and she jolted around into a seizure.  
“Oh man Rick. She’s already wet from that.” Morty laughed.   
They took turns holding the zapper on her. A few times on her legs, once on her clit. She rolled around in a fit. Jessica moved closer. The camera focused on her face. Tears were streaming down her face and she choked and coughed. 

Morty looked down at his buzzing phone.   
Watching right now.  
He placed is phone back in his pocket and turned to Jessica. “You know, I’m normally in the mood to see this abuse of my sister but tonight I’m just not feeling it.”  
“Are you sure?” Jessica frowned. “We’re getting to your favorite part!”   
Jessica seemed so compassionate in the video. He couldn’t understand why she acting like this now. Maybe she was scared. Or maybe they ‘fixed’ her after her protesting too much. 

The sound Summer’s muffled screams on the tv turned him back to the screen. His heart leaped into his throat and rage boiled inside him.   
Summer was on the ground with her legs split open. Her Tiny Rick has his pants and boxers down, thrusting himself inside of her. She was still jolting from spasms as he violated her on her bedroom floor. Cum and blood squirted out of her. She moaned but that was the only noise afterwards. She just closed her eyes and rested her head against the carpet. Her eyes were red from tears, and her face was pale. Tiny Rick finished with a final erection, then yanked out of her. Blood was caking around her legs. She did cry, she didn’t scream. She just turned away. Tiny Rick looked at Morty.   
“Now, take that bitch of a girlfriend downstairs, and get that brain of hers checked.”   
Morty walked over to Jessica. The camera was set down still facing a weak and dazed Summer. Morty took Jessica by the hand and scooted her out of the room.   
“Morty.” Tiny Rick’s voice was calm, cold, and angry. “This is the last time I’m reprogramming her damn brain. If I have to, I’ll-“  
“You won’t.” Morty assured him. “Last time I promise.”   
He shut the door and left Tiny Rick alone with Summer. Despite the blood, he fixed his pants and kneeled beside Summer. She was quiet. But she was breathing.   
“Maybe you and Ethan should run away.” He spoke to her gently. “In fact maybe no one should ever find you. Ethan we can dispatch easily, and you….you can come with me. Somewhere no one will find you. Not even Morty. Just you and me.”   
She ignored him. He turned her head to face him. “Do you know how fortunate you are? Every Summer I’ve ever met would die to have their Rick fuck them. Hell they be honored to be killed by them! But keep in mind you brought this on yourself. You tried to kill me, remember?”   
Tiny Rick turned her over on her stomach. “Every other Summer dealt with a Tiny Rick, and they stopped. They defeated him. But you couldn’t.”  
He rubbed her back as she started to cry. 

“You lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should bring in some action! and some answers. thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
